You Have My Heart
by Raven.Fire84
Summary: Steve gets tired of pining over someone he can't have, so he decides to try to move on. When he invites Phil's friend Cade over for dinner with the rest of the Avengers, things don't go as planned. Will Steve finally get the man who holds his heart? Second in my Together universe


**AN- Here's Steve and Tony's story. I love me some Stony. I couldn't resist throwing some Phlint in there as well (I'm weak when it comes to Phlint). I have a very special shout-out for Herk227 who came up with the awesomeness that is the phrase "a kink for competence". Major thanks for letting me borrow it! I also owe a big hug to special agent ali, Shazrolane, and theladykat for being thoughtful enough to say something about the formatting issues with The Truth About us. I appreciate it more then you can know. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own The Avengers. Marvel does and they won't share. Greedy bastards.**

**Rating- T for language. Contains SLASH relationships. Don't like it? Don't read it then.**

There were a lot of things that confused Steve Rodgers in this future world he had woken up in. A lot of things that made him homesick for the forties. But there were also things that he absolutely loved. His team for one. True, he missed the Howling Commandos, but in many ways the Avengers were better. They had become his family. Another thing that he loved about this time was Tony Stark. He and the genius had clashed at first, but that had been the super soldier's fault. He had unknowingly hurt Tony by mentioning Howard. Tony had felt that Steve was comparing him to his father and finding him lacking. It was, after all, what everyone else had done. Once Steve had corrected that mistake, the two had become very close. The captain was often found in Tony's lab sketching out ideas as the inventor described them to him. Steve had always known that he had found members of both sexes attractive, but back in his day it was considered deviant so he had hidden those feelings deep down. He still did it. Especially when it came to his feelings about Tony.

When Clint and Phil had revealed their marriage, his first response was pure, unadulterated joy. Not just for their Hawk and his austringer (yes, Tony's nickname had caught on. His nicknames always do) although he truly was thrilled for them, but also because it meant that he no longer had to hide his attraction to men. The only problem now was the fact that Steve wasn't just attracted to men in general. Oh no, he was attracted to a specific man and that man had never shown any signs of liking the same sex. He, however, had given plenty of proof that he liked women. After Pepper had broken off their engagement (no one could figure out what in the hell had happened there) Tony had gone on a mini-bender. He had shown up to every function with a different girl on his arm and been very publicly affectionate with them. But Steve couldn't get his traitorous heart to understand the fact that Tony wasn't into men.

One afternoon it was just Steve and Clint in the Tower common area. Clint was attempting to teach Steve how to play Wii without breaking the TV. Or the wall. Or the ceiling. The archer slid a look at his captain. The soldier was concentrating hard on not throwing the remote at anything.

"So, Cap, Phil has this friend…"

"Absolutely not."

Steve cut him off. Clint had to hide his grin.

"Why not? It's not like you have to stay single forever, right?"

"No. But I'm not interested in dating anyone right now."

"Because someone else already had your heart?"

Steve shot a startled glance at Clint.

"Is it that obvious? Jeez, what if he knows? What should I do? Maybe I should move out. I know he doesn't like guys and he'll be completely disgusted when he finds out…"

"Cool it, Captain Overreaction. Damn. No, it's not obvious actually. I'm just really observant. Plus, a man in love usually recognizes someone with the same problem. Listen, Cap. Can I tell you how Phil and I got together?"

Steve nodded slowly. He WAS curious

"You've probably read enough of my file to know how my life was before SHIELD recruited me. In real life, it wasn't so much recruitment as it was a rescue. Phil rescued me. It took less than a week for me to realize that I was hopelessly in love with him. I got a kink for competence and that man is the poster boy for it."

Steve blushed a little at his choice in words, but he had to smile at that. It was very true.

"I was also pretty sure that he was straight as a ruler, so I buried my feelings. We played that game for about three years. When I brought Tasha into the agency, he was one of the few people who completely supported my decision. If I trusted Nat then he trusted her. We quickly became the best team around. Before you guys neither Tash nor I played well with others. SHIELD learned very quickly not to split us up. Everyone assumed that we were together. Except Phil. He knew both of us well enough to know that we just weren't into each other like that. We got this new doctor in Medical. He wasn't at all shy about making his preferences known. He flirted with me. At first, I ignored him. But Nat pointed out that he was pretty hot and it wasn't like I was ever gonna do anything about my crush on Phil."

The soldier appeared to be contemplating this startling thought very seriously. Clint went on

"So, the next time I ended up in medical I flirted back. Man, I thought Phil was gonna hit the roof. He literally dragged me out of medical and into his office. He asked me what the fuck I thought I was doing. It shocked the truth out of me. I told him that since the man I was actually in love with was straight then I needed to move on and try to find someone else. He stared at me. I turned to leave his office when he caught my arm and spun me around. He pushed me against his wall and asked how I knew that the guy I liked was straight. I couldn't say anything. He was too close to me. I just reacted. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him. And he kissed me back. The rest is history."

Later on that night Steve thought about what Clint had said. Their Hawk had had a good point when he said that he had decided that if he couldn't have the man that he wanted that he couldn't cut himself off from the rest of his life. He would take that advice.

On the floor below Steve's, Phil and Clint were having a discussion of their own. Clint had his head tucked under Phil's chin and the older agent had his arms wrapped tight around his husband.

"You sure that Cade knows what to do? Because if this backfires we are in for some serious hell."

"Yes, Clint. He knows. I think he's pleased that he is going to get to meet Captain America. This will work. You know how Stark's mind works. He doesn't like people playing with what belongs to him. And you and I both know that he considers Steve his."

"Yeah, he does. I don't see how it is that neither of them hasn't noticed the way they look at each other. Both of them are normally really damn observant. It's so blatant to everyone else."

Phil smiled softly and nuzzled the top of Clint's head

"We never see what's right in front of us."

The archer murmured agreement as he turned his face into Phil's neck and managed to distract them both from the subject of Steve and Tony.

The next morning when the whole team was eating breakfast, Steve answered the question that Clint had asked him the night before.

"Alright. I'll go out with Phil's friend."

All of the Avengers dropped their utensils in shock and stared at Steve. The captain flushed bright red

"What? Clint told me that Phil had a friend who wants to meet me. I thought it would be nice to go out on a date."

Bruce Banner exchanged a secretive smile with Natasha. They both knew what was going on and quickly played their parts. The scientist looked at Steve

"That's nice, Cap. It'll do you good to meet some new people and go out and have fun."

"Thanks, Doc. Actually, I thought that maybe we'd just have dinner here with all of you. After all, anyone I date will have to get used to being around the team anyways. Might as well get that part out in the open from the first."

It was Tasha's turn now

"That's a great idea, Steve. Gives us a chance to size them up."

Phil nodded as he pulled out his phone to text Cade and let him know that it was on. Tony remained suspiciously silent. It concerned Steve since the man was almost never quiet.

"Is that okay with you, Tony? I don't want to assume…"

The question shook the billionaire out of his silence. He spoke with fake enthusiasm

"Of course it is. Gotta make sure she's okay. We don't want anyone to corrupt our Captain Innocence. That's our job. It's your home too, you know. You don't have to ask if it's okay."

Whatever Clint was going to say was interrupted by a loud crash of thunder. The team exchanged excited looks and exclaimed in unison

"Thor!"

They all rushed up to the roof to greet the demi-god. The minute he saw all of them, his booming laugh echoed around the roof.

"Friends! It is a pleasure to see you all again! And Son of Coul! It brings much gladness to my heart to see you alive and well."

He crushed each of them in enthusiastic hugs. His eyes widened when he saw Clint's hand clasped in Phil's. He hugged the two of them again, declaring how happy he was for them. Tony immediately told Thor that the rest of the team had moved into the Tower and that he was more than welcome there as well. The blonde accepted with pleasure but informed them that first he had to go see his beloved Lady Jane. Tasha asked him if he couldn't at least stay the night since Steve was having a date that night and wanted them to meet the team. Thor looked confused

"But I thought our good captain had feelings for…OW!"

Natasha stomped her foot down on the Asgardian's toes to shut him up. She glared at him until he meekly agreed to meet Steve's date.

Steve was nervous. He hadn't actually been on a real date before. The closest had been when Peggy had showed up at that bar in her slinky red dress. Unless you counted all the times that he and Tony had gone out to 'loosen him up' as Tony put it. The captain shook his head, trying to get all thoughts of the billionaire out of his mind. It really wasn't fair to his date to have his head filled with thoughts of another man. He studied his reflection anxiously. He would have to do.

The rest of the Avengers (minus Tony) were flying around the kitchen and dining room making sure that the stage was set for this date. Tony was perched on the edge of the counter, forcing them to work around him. When Steve entered the room, Tony's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the soldier. Steve had forgone his usual khakis and plaid shirt in favor of black jeans and a blue button up shirt that brought out his vivid blue eyes. There was knock on the door, saving Tony from doing something monumentally stupid like pinning Steve to the wall and kissing him senseless. Phil went to answer the knock and Natasha looked Steve over appreciatively.

"You look good enough to slurp up, Cap."

Steve blushed furiously as he thanked her. Phil came back with a dark haired guy in toe.

"Steve, this is Cade Matthews. Cade, Captain Steven Rodgers."

Cade eyed the blond soldier appreciatively as he shook his hand

"Captain Rodgers, it's a real pleasure. Phil is never done singing your praises until I almost wondered if you could be real. He didn't exaggerate."

Steve's cheeks glowed. All he said was

"Call me Steve, please. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I thought maybe you wouldn't mind having dinner here so you can get to know the team as well?"

Cade smiled and his dimples popped out

"That would be amazing."

When they were all seated around the table, the team bombarded the brunette with questions about himself. Cade answered them all easily enough. Tony couldn't seem to resist asking

"So, Calvin isn't it? How long have you been gay?"

Steve groaned and closed his eyes. Nat caught Bruce's eyes and smiled furtively. Clint didn't even bother to hide his grin and Phil just rolled his eyes. Thor was silently watching the rest of the table

"Actually, it's Cade. I've been gay all my life but I came out about five years ago."

Tony hummed what sounded like 'convenient' under his breath

"I see. And what made you decide that Captain America would be your cup of tea?"

Now Steve growled softly

"Tony."

"It's a fair question, Steve. I've always found him very attractive and when Phil mention that he was friends with Captain America I just couldn't stop myself from asking him to introduce me. It totally blew my mind when Phil told me that Steve was interested in going on a date with me."

Tony frowned

"So it had nothing to do with the fact that he lives with a billionaire or the fact that he's a national hero who gets tons of press exposure?"

Even Natasha seemed to think this was a little too far because she hissed out

"Tony,  
shut up!"

Steve's face fell. He hadn't thought of that. He pushed away from the table and said

"Cade, thanks for coming over but I think you should go now. I'm kinda tired."

He didn't even wait for the man to respond before he left the room. Cade left. The two spies glared at Tony. As Clint spoke, it seemed as though he was fighting to keep his voice from shaking with rage

"Way to go Tony. You just reinforced his opinion that no one could possibly like him for who he is."

The genius visibly paled

"That wasn't what I meant! I just think that the timing is awful funny. It's almost impossible not to like him, especially once you get to know him!"

Their Spider gave him a look laced with ice

"You broke him. Go fix him. Now!"

Tony didn't answer, but just got up from the table and went to find the captain. Bruce arched an eyebrow and spoke sarcastically

"Well, that went well."

Tony found the soldier down in his gym, destroying punching bags. He had stripped off the button up and was wearing a black beater and his jeans. Tony found himself licking his lips as he watched the blonde's muscles ripple. He shook his head. Those weren't productive thoughts, no matter how entertaining. The genius took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He could fix this. After all, he was Tony freakin' Stark.

"Steve."

The rhythmic punching stopped as Steve recognized the voice directly behind him.

"I didn't mean it that way."

Steve didn't turn around as he replied

"Doesn't matter. It was the truth."

"No. It wasn't. The truth is…"

Now the captain did turn around. Blue eyes met coffee brown. Tony gathered his courage

"The truth is that I don't like him. I don't like him at all. I don't like the fact that he looks at you. I don't like that he can make you smile. I really don't like it that he flirted with you."

Steve was confused

"Why would any of that matter?"

Tony stared at the slightly taller man

"You really have no idea, do you? Dammit, Steve, you are probably the most gorgeous man alive. But more than that, you have this sweetness and kindness and this Steveness that makes you beautiful on the inside as well and I'm just so fucking tired of fighting this."

Without another word, he roughly pulled his captain to him. He tilted his head up and kissed Steve. The blonde immediately wrapped one arm around Tony's waist and the other hand buried itself in Tony's dark hair as he parted his lips, giving Tony's tongue a chance to dart in and his teeth to nip the soldier's top lip. Steve growled and pulled Tony closer to ravish his mouth and neck. When they parted, they stared at each other, their eyes brimming with lust and love. Steve rested his forehead against Tony's. The genius was out of breath but still said

"That was so much better than I imagined and I imagine really really well."

Steve chuckled

"I've wanted to do that since about forever. I didn't think you liked men."

"I've always been bi. I just keep that very quiet. I've been ready to go crazy because of you. I figured since your time period was pretty damn against relationships with the same sex, that you were straight as arrow."

"I've been in love with you since I moved in here and we got close. It was killing me."

Tony nestled into Steve's arms

"I love you too. That's why Pep and I called off the engagement. She couldn't marry someone who was in love with someone else."

Steve gently kissed him again. This one was full of love and promise.

"JARVIS, can you bring up the cameras in Steve's gym?"

"Of course, Agent Barton."

The Avengers watched as their captain and their resident genius slowly kissed each other as though they were each drowning in the other.

"Friend Clint?"

"Yeah?"

"I am very confused."

Tony's AI took it upon himself to answer

"It appears as though Sir and Captain Rodgers have discovered the joys of kissing."

Clint arched an eyebrow at the ceiling

"Okay, JARVIS, who in the hell taught you snark?"

"You and Sir."

The flame haired Russian burst out laughing.

"I guess that told you, Clint."

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, you and Fury owe me and Phil five hundred bucks."

"You cheated."

"So what? We got them to admit their feelings, so we won."

**AN2- Don't forget to feed my muse! Love you all, my Lovelies!**


End file.
